Shooting sports and firearm collection are enjoyable pastimes for many individuals. In particular, hobbies involving the collection, restoration, conversion, modification, and/or shooting of historic and exotic military firearms are popular. Rifles figure prominently in such hobbies, and the sales of both original and modified firearms, along with associated parts and accessories, represent a large portion of the commerce surrounding such hobbies.
In certain instances, hobbyists may wish to replace original components with customized or modified components in order to alter the appearance and/or the functionality of the firearm. For example, replacement stocks for numerous models of rifles are available from multiple manufacturers, and may be purchased and installed by rifle owners and hobbyists for any of a number of reasons, such as to modernize the firearm's appearance, to reduce weight, to modify a shooting position, to add or modify mounting points for accessories, or the like. One of the more radical types of reconfiguration involves relocating the position of the trigger. Such repositioning is typically technically difficult, and if performed improperly can adversely impact the function, reliability, and/or safety of the firearm. Therefore trigger modification is typically performed only by professional gunsmiths, or the like. Nonetheless, a large demand exists for rifles having repositioned triggers.
Thus, it is clear that there is an unmet need for a removable apparatus, system, and method for repositioning a trigger of a rifle that may be installed successfully by amateur hobbyists, i.e. that does not require gunsmithing, and that provides for easy, safe, and reliable use of the trigger.